I'm Home
by pwoutagonist
Summary: Rivaille goes back to the forest on a mission with his new squad. He sees something surreal.


**This is short, but I hope its packed with feels. This pairing is one of my OTPs for this fandom, so I hope you enjoy. It's wishful thinking on my part, but I would be elated if this were to happen in canon. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

* * *

Going back to that place was something he prepared for, physically and mentally. They never collected the bodies, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Seeing the bloodied corpse of the people he cared about was not something he enjoyed, despite his cold nature.

Rivaille did have a heart, contrary to popular belief. He might have been a bit cruel at times, but never sadistic. He fought for humanity; he was on the people's side. But he never prepared himself for what he saw next.

Marriage wasn't something he even considered until Petra's father brought the subject up. As he thought on it, he definitely could imagine marrying the short blond. She was cute, and he would put his life on the line for her. Isn't that what love is?

But he was too late, and memories of her dead and lifeless body flashed through his mind and he suddenly thought that maybe he wasn't quite ready to come back here so soon.

However, as he saw the titan sitting there, he knew. It wasn't really because of the golden hair the titan seemed to have, but it was the eyes. They were just like her, but big and worrisome. And the female titan was just sitting there until he stepped closer. It turned it's head, showing a strange reaction to him. His new squad prepared to attack it, but Rivaille raised his hand.

Using his maneuver gear, he hurled himself up so he could stand on its shoulders. It made no move to attack him. Using his blade, he made a cut into its flesh, wincing as it screamed in pain. But soon enough he removed the flesh in the back of its neck and…

His heart stopped. He couldn't believe it. A million theories about how this could possibly happen ran through his mind in a flash, but when he saw her stir, he threw them out in an instant. Using all of his strength, he cut her off from the titan's flesh, freeing her from the hot prison. She still had on her gear and her face wasn't bloody like he remembered.

Minutes passed before she regained consciousness, but Rivaille didn't move from atop the giant titan where she was just inside. He just stared at her sleeping body, trying to let his mind wrap around the fact that she was _alive._

Ever since that day, memories of his subordinate haunted him like a fairy tale gone wrong. But seeing her now defied all that, and he was utterly speechless. Bright eyes opened to the new world, but all she could focus on was her corporal.

"Rivaille…heichou…" Her voice…_I can hear it…it's real…I'm not hallucinating…_"Rivaille…" Her memory didn't seem to be fully there, but that name remained fresh on her lips, as if it was the last thing she was thinking when she died.

Bringing her close to him, his arms wrapped around her tight. Her frail body was…warm. He could feel her heart beat against his chest. _It's so warm…_Her breath washed over his neck as they embraced, not wanting to let each other go.

All of the misery he suffered had just faded away and all of the happy thoughts returned back to him. Suddenly, the future of them together, married, with a family…it wasn't a fairy tale any longer. Or perhaps it was and Rivaille was having the most realistic dream in his entire life. But he knew this was real. Hearing her sweet voice dance in his ears was proof enough.

Rivaille did not cry. Not until today. When his squad died he felt remorse and guilt and regret and every single emotion that existed, but no tears were spilled from his eyes. He was surprised himself to find wetness near his eyes, but it didn't bother him. It was a natural human reaction to see someone they cared about come back to life.

Petra sensed this, and pulled away so she could wipe the tears away. "Don't cry, Rivaille heichou. There's no need to cry." Her voice soothed him, and his head collapsed against her shoulder. His eyes were shut and his breath was shallow and even. She didn't mind. Her hands held his frame against her, eyes closed as well.

"I'm home."


End file.
